


moments in time

by blueomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SakuAtsu, atsumu is the sweetest, omis soft, precious boys, soft little sakuatsu moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueomi/pseuds/blueomi
Summary: Moments in time of which Sakusa Kiyoomi’s soul is endlessly grateful to be intertwined with Miya Atsumu’s.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 246





	moments in time

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so ... this work does not have much of a plot, AGAIN (: i’m just a sucker for fluff, so this is what u get <3 i wrote this in one day & i’m kind of happy with it?? also some kind soul corrected me on a few things in my last work, so hopefully this one does not have those same mistakes.. anyway, enjoy!!

Sakusa awoke gradually, to the feeling of gentle rays of sunlight streaming from his partially opened curtain that plastered their warmth all over his exposed face. He tightened his hold around Atsumu, who had managed to turn over in his sleep, so that his face was now buried directly in Sakusa’s chest.

Atsumu’s face was adorably crumpled by the way it was pushed into Sakusa’s bare chest, and his right cheek had been mushed up to his nose, parting his lips and squinting his eye. Sakusa quietly chuckled at the sight, a low rumble in his chest that made the blond slowly blink his eyes open, staring upward at Sakusa’s amused face which was looking down at him.

Sakusa silently observed his boyfriend for a moment and stifled a smile at the lines of sleep that were pressed over Atsumu’s face and neck, making him look like a small child who had just awoken from a nap.

“Mmm, g’morning Omi.” Atsumu mumbled, his voice still deeply scratchy with the remnants of sleep.

“Morning, Tsumu.” Sakusa replied, lifting his hand to brush the messy blond hair away from his setter’s face. “I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

Atsumu shook his head slowly and let out a yawn, scrunching up his face as he did so. “Nah, I was half-awake anyway. But I wanna go back t’sleep.”

Sakusa barely smiled and pulled Atsumu gently into his chest again, leaning down to press an exhausted kiss to the crown of his head, but missing because at just the same moment, Atsumu had curled his head inward to pepper small kisses over the outside hitter’s smooth chest.

The dark haired man felt a chill go up his spine at the sensation, and let his eyes drift close at the tickly feeling, allowing himself to tiredly bask in his setter’s affection. 

After moments of this, Sakusa reached downward and gently grabbed Atsumu by his waist, pulling him upward to straddle him. Atsumu had the thought to slump down on his boyfriend’s chest, but just before he could do so, Sakusa slowly leaned in to capture his lips in a messy kiss.

Due to both of them still being half asleep, the slow sweet kisses eventually migrated to Atsumu kissing down Sakusa’s jawline, and then back up to his lips. Sakusa could feel his heart flutter at the sound of Atsumu chuckling against his lips, due to the fact that their morning kisses were a sloppy combination of warm open mouths, teeth bumping against one another, and tongues swiping across lips.

Mutually agreeing silently that they would get nowhere while both being so groggy, Sakusa settled for a few small sweet kisses on the tip of the older man’s nose, lingering kisses on his cheeks, and the familiar feeling of their noses brushing together.

His eyes did not fail to notice the way Atsumu’s cheeks flushed pink after the innocent gestures of affection, and Sakusa took it upon himself to press one last short kiss to his setter’s lips.

They merely looked into each other’s eyes for a brief moment of silence, and then Atsumu laid his whole body atop Sakusa’s, burying his nose into the crook of his neck and hooking his ankles underneath Sakusa’s. To this, the younger man placed his hands on his boyfriend’s back, drumming his fingers at a slow tempo.

“I’m so glad Meian-san had the idea of switching off b’tween morning and evenin’ practice.” Atsumu sighed in content, as he breathed in the clean scent of Sakusa.

The outside hitter just nodded and buried his nose in the messy blond nest of Atsumu’s hair, and sniffed the scent of the vanilla shampoo he had bought, after scolding Atsumu that no, 2 in 1 shampoo did not work, and never would.

A comfortable silence settled between the two young men as they basked in the early morning light of the sun washing over them. 

The sight of sunlight filtering through the blinds and highlighting the definition of Atsumu’s smooth back gave the outside hitter a strong urge to echo the lines with his fingertips, and so he did. He relished in the outcome of his decision as he ghosted his finger around the dips of Atsumu’s back, while his setter squirmed and laughed into the crook of Sakusa’s neck, to the point where they were both now being tickled.

Sakusa let out a sleepy chuckle that mingled with the joyous sound of Atsumu’s laughter, and in that moment, Sakusa Kiyoomi found himself more grateful than ever that he had gotten the privilege of falling in love with Miya Atsumu, who brightened his normally dull days just like the beams of light that illuminated their intertwined frames.

Loud crashes echoed from the next room over in Sakusa and Atsumu’s apartment, and the younger man had trained himself to no longer look up if he found himself worried, because most of the time, Atsumu didn’t even need anything. He focused his attention back down on the novel he was reading, and adjusted the glasses perched on his nose. A final BOOM caused Sakusa to sigh loudly and place his bookmark at his current place, and stroll into the sitting room to see just what Atsumu was doing that could be so damn loud.

The moment Sakusa looked, he wished he hadn’t. Atsumu had on a pair of plaid fluffy socks and he’d rolled up the carpet in their living room so that he could slide clear from there all the way into the kitchen. And it seemed the outside hitter had caught him just as he was about to start another run.

Sakusa held his breath as he watched his boyfriend slide and pick up speed across the slick hardwood floor, disappearing into the kitchen’s door frame. Sakusa took a few slow steps towards it and peeked through the entryway, finding Atsumu in a shaking heap on the floor.

His heart immediately jolted, and he rushed forward, kneeling on the floor and placing his hand on the trembling small of Atsumu’s back. “Tsumu, are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

He was met with a few moments of silence, and then saw Atsumu turn his face upwards from where it had been hidden in his arms. He was red as a tomato, and had the most hysterical smile Sakusa had ever seen on his face. It took every single bit of him to not let out a laugh at the sight.

“Omi! Ya gotta try, it’s so much fun!” he all but yelled into Sakusa’s ear.

Sakusa winced at the sudden burst of noise into his eardrum, and then slowly rubbed a hand up and down Atsumu’s back, the shorter man leaning into his touch. “Sadly, I think I’ll stick to volleyball, Tsumu. Sock-sliding is not for me.” he said calmly.

Atsumu playfully rolled his eyes, but didn’t expect any different. He would’ve been much more surprised if Sakusa had accepted his offer, really. “Aww, yer no fun, Omi.” he smiled, the soothing feeling of Sakusa’s large hand caressing the muscles of his back.

“I’m plenty of fun,” Sakusa glared.

“Not true! Bokkun ‘n Shoyo ‘n me are always trying to get ya to do stuff with us, but ya never dooo!” he scowled.

“Yes, Tsumu.” Sakusa said honestly. “How do I put this lightly.. Together, you three are crazy.” He didn’t bother to sugarcoat what he was thinking, just as always.

Atsumu stared at Sakusa for a moment, and then broke out into wild laughter, scooting upward to lay his head between Sakusa’s thighs. He placed his chin on Sakusa’s thigh, and looked up at the younger man, still laughing hysterically as his face began to turn all different hues of red.

The outside hitter raised an eyebrow in confusion, but kept a small smile on his face just based on the fact that Atsumu was so happy. “So, I’m not fun, but I’m funny?” he questioned honestly.

Atsumu laughed even harder at Sakusa’s straightforward manner of thinking, and eventually had to bury his face into Sakusa’s thigh to stifle his laughter. 

Sakusa merely sighed at the cryptic answers he was getting from his setter, and brought his hands up from their place on his back, up to his head of messy blond hair, scratching through it gently and massaging Atsumu’s scalp.

Minutes later, when the air was finally silent of Atsumu’s laughter, he looked up contentedly from his place on Sakusa’s thigh with a drowsy, gleeful look on his face, and smiled up at his boyfriend, who was still sitting on the tile of the kitchen floor with him.

“This is why I love ya, Omi.” he whispered. “Ya don’t change for anyone.” At that, he laid his cheek down on Sakusa’s thigh and brought his hand up as well to trace little patterns into Sakusa’s skin.

The dark haired man twisted his lips in thought as he looked down at the beautiful blond man below him, who had his eyes blissfully closed from the pleasure of the nimble fingers weaving over his scalp, while his hand still continued to trace various shapes on Sakusa’s thigh.

In that silent moment of pure adoration from both men, Sakusa Kiyoomi realized for the millionth time just how lucky he was to be able to say that his otherwise boring life was entwined so closely with the daily shenanigans of Miya Atsumu’s.

The soft click and squeak of a door closing was the only sound that could be heard through Sakusa and Atsumu’s apartment, aside from the small creaks of the floorboards that shuddered under the weight of two professional volleyball players.

Atsumu gently grabbed Sakusa’s wrist, not wanting to touch him anywhere on his back, just in case. He led him over to the closed toilet, where he pulled the taller man down into a seated position, which he immediately succumbed to.

After doing as much as he could for Sakusa, Atsumu walked over to their sink and crouched down to the small cabinet that was beneath it, opening up the squeaky doors.

“Omi, I’ve told ya to be careful at least 30 times.” Atsumu teased, shaking his head as he rummaged through the bathroom cabinet.

Sakusa just grumbled under his breath and leaned his forehead on the cool wall in front of him in an attempt to take away the prickling burn he felt across his flaming shoulders.

“Silly Omi,” Atsumu chided, finding the bright green bottle of aloe vera in the cabinet and standing up to walk over to Sakusa. “I told ya to put on more sunscreen. Ya know ya burn easily.”

“Shut up.” Sakusa mumbled, banging his head against the wall repeatedly.

Atsumu was going to tease back, but he looked down again at his boyfriend’s shoulders, cringing at the bright red hue they had transformed into just from half a day out under the sun. He frowned sympathetically and leaned down to Sakusa’s bowed head, kissing just behind his ear. “‘M sorry Omi,” he whispered. “I know it hurts a lot. I just needa get this over with so ya don’t get sick from any of the side affects.”

Sakusa just nodded with a small pained smile on his face, and Atsumu stood up straight again, pouring the green gel over his boyfriend’s tense shoulders. He raised his hands up, and began to massage the cool gel in. Sakusa flinched at the first touch, and Atsumu halted. “Ya okay?” he whispered.

“Mm, sorry ‘Tsumu. Just caught me off guard.” he sighed contentedly, as Atsumu’s calloused hands began again, rubbing the copious amount of gel completely into the singed shoulders.

It took a little while, considering that Sakusa had gotten pretty badly burned. Those minutes in question consisted of Atsumu absentmindedly singing small tunes under his breath, unable to see the amused grin spreading over his boyfriend’s face.

After he finished, Atsumu placed the bottle on the counter, not feeling the urge to put it back in its place, the sink cabinet. The setter then gently tapped his boyfriend’s forearm, grabbed his wrist softly just as he had before, and pulled Sakusa up by his hand, pulling him to their bedroom as a dazed Sakusa tiredly followed behind him like a lost puppy.

“Shirt or no shirt, Omi-Omi?” Atsumu questioned, taking an old stretched t-shirt of his out of their shared drawers. His shoulders were much broader than those of his slender boyfriend, and he figured a looser shirt would feel better on Sakusa’s shoulders, if he even wanted to wear one.

The taller man pondered for a moment, closing his eyes in thought. “Shirt.” he finally mumbled tiredly, opening his eyes to squint at his boyfriend.

Atsumu nodded and closed the drawer, advancing the few small steps it took to get to Sakusa. “Arms up, Omi.” he mumbled, quickly grabbing his hands and placing soft kisses on the knuckles.

Sakusa sighed in anguish and reluctantly raised his hands, wincing at the feeling of his burnt skin stretching and moving. Atsumu frowned a tad and reached upward as well, pulling the loose sleeves of his shirt over Sakusa’s arms. He then pulled the neckline over Sakusa’s head, ensuring to flick away the dark curls that had gotten trapped underneath the shirt in the process.

Finally, he pulled the wrinkled body of the short gently over Sakusa’s lean torso, and interlaced their fingers again, leaning in to bump their noses together, and then pushing up on his tiptoes to quickly kiss the small birthmarks above Sakusa’s right eyebrow.

Sakusa hummed, and let a small smile grace his full lips. He didn’t want to wrap his arms around Atsumu, for the fear that his shoulders would be pained again, so instead he stood and absorbed the innocent acts of affection from his setter.

Moments later, Atsumu tugged at their intertwined hands and pulled Sakusa over to their bed; which was perfectly made, courtesy of Sakusa. He pulled the covers back and looked expectantly at Sakusa, who took the hint to climb into the bed. The outside hitter let out a yawn as soon as he crawled under the covers, earning a chuckle from the blond.

Atsumu didn’t miss how Sakusa winced once again at the first feeling of his skin brushing against the fabric, and he reminded himself that he’d have to apply more aloe vera to his boyfriend’s back after he’d gotten the rest he could tell that he so desperately needed.

Atsumu’s right hand was still intertwined with Sakusa’s left, so he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sakusa’s cheek, and then pulled their connected hands up to his mouth, placing his lips there as well. He then unlaced their fingers, and smiled at the drowsy sight. 

“Sleep well, Omi, call me if ya need me, I’ll be back to bring ya a glass of water.” he grinned, eyes sparkling with the now familiar feeling of love. “I love you.” he whispered, and then walked out of the room quietly, closing the door on the serene darkness he had left his boyfriend in.

Sakusa could feel his exhausted body slowly slipping into the realm of slumber, but the final thing that he saw were the two shadows of Atsumu’s feet underneath the crack of the door. As the last ribbon of light faded from his view, Sakusa Kiyoomi found himself overwhelmed with the astonishing truth that Miya Atsumu was completely and utterly entranced with him, too.

Dripping wet tendrils of hair spiraled from Sakusa’s scalp and dampened the shoulders of his MSBY post-practice t-shirt. He had showered before he left practice, as he usually did, but the uncomfortable feeling of sopping wet long hair on his head was something he would never grow to like.

He climbed the few flights of stairs up to his and Atsumu’s shared apartment, thinking to himself what he would order for dinner now that Atsumu was away for a night, so he couldn’t eat everything the minute Sakusa set it down on the table.

His boyfriend was away for two days visiting his brother Osamu and the rest of his family in Hyogo, meaning he had to miss Friday night’s practice. Practice was much quieter without his boisterous blond setter, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. 

The remaining amount of stairs left to climb dwindled quickly as Sakusa took large steps with his long legs, and soon enough he had reached the door of his apartment, taking his lanyard out of his pocket and grabbing the right key.

He heard a soft thump from inside the apartment that piqued his curiosity alarmingly, but he calmly opened the door and placed his bag down by his apartment’s entrance. His curiosity fell flat when he looked up from removing his shoes and saw Atsumu, tangled in white LED lights, climbing up onto a stool.

Sakusa’s face transformed into a look of pure confusion, and Atsumu must have understood as he faced Sakusa with a sheepish smile. “Er, I didn’t hafta go to Hyogo, obviously.” he chuckled.

Sakusa merely raised an eyebrow and walked calmly over to his setter, starting to help him untangle himself from the lights. “So, what are you doing here then?” he said, trying to hide his amusement.

Atsumu went silent, finally getting his way out of the lights, leaving them in a tangled heap on the floor. “It’s a surprise..” he paused. “Well, it was s’posed to be.”

Sakusa raised an eyebrow yet again. “What’s stopping you?”

Atsumu chuckled sheepishly, and led Sakusa into the kitchen, with an overdramatic wail. “Omiiii! I tried to make dinner fer us but I didn’t realize how long it would take. I just wanted to do somethin’ nice for ya.” he got quieter gradually, and Sakusa felt his heart soften at the sight of the vulnerable expression on his setter’s face.

Sakusa let a genuine smile curve onto his lips as he opened up his arms, inviting Atsumu to walk into them, which he did. The blond wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s waist and buried his face in his chest, letting out a low groan. 

Sakusa chuckled, and bent down closer to where Atsumu’s ear was. “Tsumu, it’s okay. It was very thoughtful, and honestly, I always expect something to go wrong when it comes to you.” he teased.

Atsumu let laughter bubble from his lips, and looked up at Sakusa, his eyes shining with glee. “I made rice, though. That was th’ easy part.”

Sakusa nodded, and leaned forward, connecting the tip of his nose with Atsumu’s for a brief moment. “Yeah? Let’s see what you managed.”

Atsumu unwound his arms from his boyfriend’s waist, and loosely linked their fingers together, leading Sakusa to the rice maker that he had successfully started and set for the proper amount of time.

An expression of surprise crossed Sakusa’s face, and smiled at the hilarity of the situation. “Rice is always a good start, Tsumu. However, maybe you actually should’ve gone to Hyogo so Osamu could’ve taught you to cook something.”

Atsumu scowled, but laughter escaped his lips just moments later. “Samu level cookin’ is somethin’ I’ll never reach, sadly.”

The outside hitter nodded in silent agreement. “We can still make something that tastes good, though.”

Atsumu nodded and brought out the meat he had bought from the market that day, along with some of the vegetables he had been told should be stir friend with them, when he googled it.

Sakusa nodded, and twisted his lips in thought. “You chop the vegetables, Tsumu, and I’ll start preparing the meat, yeah?”

Atsumu nodded, and they both went to wash their hands, taking out cutting boards and knives for their decided jobs. However, not even 5 minutes later, there was a loud shout of surprise from Atsumu, who had just barely nicked his finger with the blade.

Sakusa rolled his eyes and went back to cutting the larger bits of fat off of the meat, turning a deaf ear to Atsumu’s overdramatic cries of pain. Eventually they died down when the blond realized he would get absolutely no attention from Sakusa, and he focused on his task once again.

With the two of them working, it only took around 15 minutes total, and from there they were ready to start actually cooking their prepared ingredients.

They mixed the meat and vegetables in their hot pan, taking turns stirring since apparently, Atsumu’s arm got “tired.”

Not much more time passed before they were sitting at their small dining table, enjoying their meal. “I hope ya liked yer surprise, Omi-kun.” he teased, finishing up his second serving.

Sakusa nodded, donning a teasing smirk. “Very delicious, Tsumu. You did a great job.” he teased, although it sounded very sincere. Atsumu had long since learned how to tell the difference by now, when Sakusa was being honest or sarcastic. “What’s next on the agenda?”

Atsumu thought for a moment. “Well, we can’t watch a movie since ya always fall asleep. I was gonna set up the livin’ room real nice and cozy with the lights s’that we could lay in there together or somethin, but..” he paused with a sheepish look. “As ya saw, they’re all tangled.”

Sakusa went silent, standing up from the table with his bowl, and catching Atsumu’s eye to ensure that he was done before taking his dish. He placed them both in the sink and crossed the kitchen back over to Atsumu, leaning down and resting his chin atop his head. “Why do we need lights to lay together in the living room?”

Moments later, the two men had spread their largest blanket over the (clean) carpet in their living room, Atsumu turned on his side and was clinging close to the taller man’s body.

“What made you think this would be comfortable?” Sakusa deadpanned, feeling an ache growing in his back as he laid on the flat surface of the ground.

Atsumu chuckled loudly, curling his face into Sakusa’s chest. “Yer right, Omi. I didn’t really think it through, just thought it’d be nice to lay with ya.”

Sakusa let a snort escape from his lips, which triggered Atsumu’s infectious laughter. “And of all places, you pick the hard floor of our living room?” he teased, laughing loudly as he raised his aching back off of the hard surface.

Atsumu attempted to get coherent sentences out of his mouth, but each of them were cut off by the two men breaking into hysterics again, feeling like children. Atsumu decided it wasn’t worth trying to explain his thought process, and instead succumbed to the feeling of pure joy as him and Sakusa’s laughs echoed through the living room.

And as Sakusa looked down at his cackling setter beneath him, recalling all the disasters of the night, and all of the chaos and misfortunes that had occurred to them since he had started dating Atsumu, he did not feel a single ounce of regret in his heart.

There was only one thing running through his mind at that exact moment in time, in their small, familiar living room, with its uncomfortable floor, and scuffs in the wall; and it was that Sakusa Kiyoomi found himself realizing that there was nowhere on Earth he’d rather be than in his shared apartment with the love of his life giggling in his arms, further continuing to intertwine his soul with the disastrously addicting essence of Miya Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all like it (,: they’re the cutest ever- they’re literally all i think about.. feel free to leave a comment, a suggestion of what i should write next, criticism, etc! i love it all, but not as much as i love u guys <3 thank u for reading, until next time!!


End file.
